Tearless
by riah cullen
Summary: Edward never came back in New Moon. After he left Victoria changed Bella and the Volturi forced Bella to marry Lucca, Aros son. What Happens when fait brings Edward and Bella back together?
1. Chapter 1

**HI PEOPLE!!!! APPLELICIOUS CULLEN IS BACK!!!!!!!! I JUST FINISHED DID YOU AND THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS!!! I'M MAKING ANOTHER "WHAT IF EDWARD NEVER CAME BACK 100 YEARS AFTER NEW MOON" STORY! SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!**

Bella/Riah's POV

"_So what if it hurts me? So what if I break down? So what if this world just throws me off the edge, my feet run out of ground? I gotta find my place! I wanna hear my sound! Don't care about all the pain in front of me I just wanna be happy, oh yeah, happy, oh, happy, just wanna be happy."_

I sang and thought. Yes I was hurt. Yes I am angry, and yet, I _still_wan't him back. After all these years, I'm still in love with him. And I finally got what I wanted. I am now a vampire. Forced to marry Aro of the Volturi's son. Yes, my "husband" Lucca. Yep. None of you would ever have thought Aro had a son. He also has a daughter. Mimi. Her real name is Mulgutri, but she thinks her name is ugly. I think her name fits her well, but according to every human and vampire on Earth, shes God's gift to creation. Ya right. They changed my name to Riah because well... I really don't know why. But they did. I Hate it here. I wish I never went to the Volturi. I wish Victoria never changed me.

What happened was, I was back at the meadow- alone. Jake had to go back with the pack so I wanted to go back to the meadow. And of course, Victoria was there. She found out Edward left me, so she decided instead of killing me, she would change me so I could live forever with no reason to live. Like her. So I went to the Volturi, and... I met Lucca. He wanted me. He wanted me bad. I was going to run. I didn't love him. But he said he would go to Forks and kill my father. So I stayed. He gave me jewelry, shoes, clothes, flowers, cars, houses, the whole enchilada. But I never really loved him. 8 years later, we found a witch.

Yes witches are real to. So the witch, Selldia, did a spell on me so I was able to have a baby. After 7 years of trying, I had a baby girl. Her name is Biannca. She has long curly dark brown hair, golden eyes, and verry tiny. She will grow like regular children, but she will stop at the age of 17. My vampire power is that I'm a shape shifter and a mental sheild. I can turn into water, fire, dust, lightning, cell phones, Ipods, exetera, exetera. And no one can use thier powers on me. Biannca is a mind reader. And thats really my life story. Every day, I sit in my room with Biannca and sing and Youtube. Every day I get my ass down stairs with Biannca and "eat". I usualy put the blood in a baby bottle and that works for Ancca. Annca can also sleep and eat human food as her Power, but she prefers to drink blood.

"Riah! It's time to eat my love!" Lucca yelled to me. He always tries to be romantic, and nice, and crap. Because hitting your wife and biting her when she doesn't follow your orders is the best ingredient for love. Suddenly, his arms were around mine and he was kissing my head. "Come my sweet, were having the Italian doctor, Antonio for dinner." I sighed. "Great. I'll be right down." I said. "Don't take long my love." and he kissed my cheek then left. I sighed again and went to take Biannca out of her crib.

I stared at her for a second. I imagined Edward's face in her instead of Lucca's. I laughed at my self. Just an imagination. When I got downstairs, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Lucca, and the bichiest bich of the west, Mimi. She glared at me as I walked down the staircase. "Ciao in-law della figilia (hello daughter inlaw)". Aro said to me in Italian. "In-law del padre de buon pomeriggio (good afternoon father in-law)." When i sat down, Lucca staired at me. "Che cosa?" (what?) "I vostri lustri di bellezza come la luna ed I vostri occhi scintillano come il sole (your beauty shines like the moon and your eyes sparkle like the sun)." Right. "Ringraziamenti di uh-hu (uh-hu thanks)." "Well," Aro started. "Tomorrow it's Riah and Lucca's 100th Anniversary, and we will have some guests over." Oh shit. I forgot about our aniversary. "So whear your best cloths. We will have a "dinner party" and because of their diet, we will be serving animal blood." Great. A vegetarian vampire. Just a great reminder for an Anniversary.

* * *

The Next day I wore a beautiful red dress with ruffles going diagonal at the bottum and fit tight in the waist. I put Biannca in a dark green dress **(like the one bella ware in new moon during her birthday party.). **She looked like a baby doll. "Go to dady Aunnca."

"Mokay Mommy" she smiled at me and ran to Lucca who was downstairs. I put on black stilettos and I pulled my hair into a high ponytail with some of my curls bounceing on my face. I put on some black eyeliner and green eyeshadow. I applied bloody red lipstick and nail polish and I was looking utterly breathtaking. I must be becuse I haven't looked this good since April 28, 2056, the day Biannca was born. "RIAHHHH THE DENILAS ARE HERE!!!!" **(I think they were called the denilas. I'm not really sure...) **The Denila family? Like The Cullens family friends? "RIAHHHHH EVERYONE ELSE IS HERE AND STOP PLAYING THAT CRAP YOU CALL MUSIC!!!!" Mimi yelled at me. So i plugged my electric guitar in and turned it up all the way.

_"DID YOU EVER CARE FOR ME_

_DID YOU EVER LOVE ME _

_DID YOU_

_DID YOU _

_DID YOOOOUUUU!!!!" _

I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I'm sorry. She still has issues with her... er... last boyfriend." I herd Aro tell our guest about like usual, Aro called the upstairs phone. I answered. "Hello." I said. "Hello my sweet daughter. It's Aro. Can you please come own for your loving husband?" _Right. _"He doesn't love me. I don't love him. the only reason I'm here is because you forced me to marry your son. I hate my life, I hate you, I hate Lucca, I hate Mimi, and I hate this marriage!" I was sobbing at this point.

"Now listen here little girl, you better be down here or I will go back to your old house and kill those disgusting mutts and your father." "I will be down in three minutes." I ran down stairs. Before I walked in I took a deep breath. I opened the door to find the Denilas Starring at me. Then of course, I saw the Cullens schoked, confused, and scared faces.


	2. It's Not Fair!

**OK PEOPLE!!! I NEED MORE REVIEWS SO I CAN FINNISH THE STORY!!! SO JUST SO YOU KNOW IF I DON'T GET 1 REVIEW THIS WEEK, I'LL REMOVE THE STORY!!!!!**

EPV

B-B-B-B-B-BBBB-ella? She was married? Shut up Edward, this is what you wanted. You wanted your heart to have a happy life. But as a human. All the attempts I made seemed to disappear between her soft, marble hands. My cold dead heart felt as if a heard of bulls stomped on it. I have to let her go. She wont want me anymore. Just look at her- a husband, a baby, what else could she have? I continued to look at her. She had wide eyes. Big white golden eyes... No stop it Edward. I looked at my family. Alice and Carlisle had thier poker face on. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie's faces were pained. The Danila's knew who she was and all of them were schocked, except for Tanya, who was disappointed. She had tried to make me "feel better" as she quoted it. She said she could make me forget Bella. My Bella. No, _his _Bella. My head hurt. "Well," Aro started. "Since The Cullen's missed the wedding, we video taped it for you! Please follow Jane." Jane brought us to a movie theater. Figures. And the movie turned on. Wait- Bella was in... pain? I could see Charlie, Renee, Bella's brothers and sisters (who i discovered today) and the rest of Bella's family's pained faces. Aro paused the movie. "Well you probably didn't know this but, when we found Riah she was a witch. Not just a witch but she was like me to other witches. She was the queen. And we wanted her so my son forced her hand into marriage." Hiding my pain, I watched the rest. The witch council was silently crying as were her family. Bella broke down in sobs like the wolf pack. During the reception, her whole family cried. Then the video stopped. "It was the happiest day of my life." Lucca said. "Well it was the most disgusting, horrible, humiliating, disturbing, dreadful day of my life! I would rather die than to be married to you, I wish I could die." Then lucca did something unexpected. He slapped Bella. She fell to the floor sobbing. That was it. I tried to get up, to beat the crap out of that hideous monster Bella refuses to call a husband. But Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were holding me down. From what I was reading, Jazz was controlling everyone's emotions.

_HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO BELLA! HOW THAT LITTLE SON OF A... - EMMETT_

_Oh *sob* my *sob* goodness. WHY Edward? Why couldn't we stay? Can't you see the pain we put her in? -Esme_

_NO EDWARD YOU ASS, YOU SNAKE, YOU PLAYER, YOU..." -Alice_

_My poor little girl. That poor baby. She could have been my daughter, she would've been my daughter, could have...- Carlilse_

_Why? Why was I always mean to her? It's all my fault. What would've happened if I was her friend? Would that change everything? -Rosalie_

_I can not belive we left her. It's all my fault. If i didn't loose control Edward and Bella would be married! Have a happy life like the one me and Alice ended the night of her birthday... -Jasper_

I can't belive my family was blaming them! It was my fault MY fault. It's just... not fair!


	3. It's Gonna Be, It's Got To Be

**HI PEOPLE!!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I COULDN'T READ THEM ALL BECAUSE MY DAD WAS FIXING MY CELL PHONE AND ERASED ALL OF MY REVIEWS :( BUT I SAW HOW MANY I GOT SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER OF TEARLESS!!! XOXOXO**

BPOV

It hurt. It hurt bad. I was embarrassed, depressed, sacred, and in pain. Why me? I'm Lying here on the floor crying in front of my X-boyfriend and he never really loved me. I wish my sister was here. Mariah was her name. She was always on my side. When I was a witch, she would always get me out of trouble when I needed it. When I cried, she always made me laugh. I missed her so much. I looked at the Cullen's. Their faces were pained. Why would they care? They left me here to die. They new I couldn't survive. Suddenly Biannca was at my side. "Don't cry mama, don't! Please!" Then she looked at Lucca. "I hate you I hate you so much! Why do you abuse her! Just look at her!" Lucca was about to hit her when I put her behind me, and got into a protective position. "You can abuse me Lucca, but you can't abuse her." He glared at me and said, "We'll talk about this later tonight." There was a long silence. "Well," Aro started. "Why don't I show you to your rooms." "I don't think that's necessary." Elzar said. "My coven will be going home today. Goodbye Aro, Lucca, and Cullen's. Good luck Riah." and they were gone. "Would your family care to join us Carlisle for a week. We would treasure your company." They hesitated. "Sure Aro, we would be delighted to stay with you for the week." "Well then let me show you to your rooms." I looked up at Edward as he stared at me. He had the same face as the night I got the paper cut.

* * *

Five hours later, the Cullen's had their rooms. Uunfortunately Edward was next to mine and Lucca's. I got to my guitar and started to sing.

_Self why are you awake again_

_Its one am. Standing with the fridge door wide open_

_Starring such a sight_

_Florescent light the stars are bright I might make a wish_

_If I believed that shit._

_As it is i might just watch TV_

_Cause its nice to see people more messed up than me._

_I say to my self, as I smile at the wall._

_Its gonna be alright _

_no matter what they say_

_its gonna be a good day just wait and see_

_Its gonna be OK, cause I'm OK with me_

_Its gonna be, Its gonna be, Its gotta be_

_I shiver, shut the door,_

_Cant think standing here no more,_

_I'm alone my mind is racing,_

_heart breaking._

_Can you be everything I need to be,_

_can you protect me like a daughter,_

_can you love me like a father,_

_can you drink me like water?_

_Say I'm like the desert, just hotter._

_The point of it all, is that if I should fall,_

_Still your name I'll call_

_Its gonna be alright, no matter what they say!_

_Its gonna be a good day just wait and see._

_Its gonna be OK, cause I'm OK with me!_

_Its gonna be, its gonna be, its got to be,_

_As long as we laugh out loud,_

_laugh like were mad,_

_Cause this crazy mixed up beauty is all that we have,_

_Because whats love like an inch,_

_We cant scratch, a joke that we catch,_

_But we still laugh!_

_I go back upstairs,_

_turn off the TV,_

_You say 'It'll be OK baby, just wait and see'"_

Then, the door opened to a furious Lucca. "What the bloody hell was that! Femmina! Perche lei cio farebbe? Lei sa meglio! (Bitch! Why would you do that? You know better!) Then he hit me. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

EPOV

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I heard someone scream. It was Bella. I ran to Alice's room. She was sobbing on Jasper's soldier. "He's abusing her." All of a sudden a girl who looked kind of like Alice but with hair down to her waist appeared in the room. Alice, Jasper, and I screamed and so did she. After we were done screaming I asked, "Who are you?" The girl looked at me and then smiled. "I'm Mariah, Bella or "Riah's" sister." she sighed. "Don't tell them I'm here. All witches were banned from the Volturi castle. And I'm guessing, you are Edward?" How did she know my name. "How do you know my name." She sighed again. "I know all of your names. Before Bella got... married, she was sobbing really hard calling "Edward, Edward, my love, please come back!" She... cried my name? "Doesn't she... hate me?" Mariah laughed. "Of course not you silly vampire! I text her every night, oh and don't tell Aro that, but she tells me, 'I wish I could have been better for him! I wish I was as beautiful as a vampire! I'm not mad that he doesn't want me! He deserves better! I'm a monster. I don't belong in this world." "No," I finally spoke. "She can't do that. She is not a monster! I'm the monster! I thought she deserved better!" Then I was sobbing. Mariah came up to me and patted my back. "Edward, please don't do that. What Bella told me is that 'there is only two things in this world that can hurt me. One of them is Edward leaving me, and the other one is Edwardsuffering.' So try to be strong." She looked at Alice. Alice then said, "How did you know we were here?" Mariah laughed again. "Well Alice, I'm just like you. That's what Bells told me. 'I'm so happy I have you Mariah. You are exactly like Alice. I wouldn't be surprised if you were her twin. Shit, I have to go, but here is my number, if you need any help just give me a call. Goodbey." She hopped out the window and disappeared into the misty fog.


	4. Love Me

**HEY MY LITTLE FANFIC FANS!!! ... OR HATERS!!! WATEVERS!!! SORRY I DIDN'T UPLOAD LATELY!!! I JUST LOVVVVE YOUTUBE!!! LIKE I REALLY WANT TO KNOW YOUR FAVORATE YOUTUBE VIDEO SO REVIEW AND TELL ME!!! HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER OF DID YOU.**

**B/RPOV**

I was scarred shit. Lucca raped me again. Yes raped me. Schocker. He says I'm his legaly. I'm nobodys! I'm my own person. My cell rang. It was Mariah.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. "Bells!!! It's me! Mariah!!!" "Mari make it fast. I'll get beat if I get caught talking to you!" "Stupid Volturi" I heard her mummble into the phone. "I need to tell you Edward loves you!!! I came there last night-" I cut her off. "YOU CAME HERE LAST NIGHT! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUSE THAT WAS! HOW IRRISPONSIBBLE!!! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THEY CAUGHT YOU AND KILLED YOU!!! WHAT ABOUT AUNT MARIA?!?" I was breathing heavily. How could Mariah be so stupid to come over here? "But my point is, Edward loves you! He truthfuly loves you. When I was talking to Edward, Alice, and Jasper, I used the time freeze spell **(LIKE THE TIME FREEZE SPELL FROM WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE. LOL I DIDN'T HAVE THE IMMAGINATOIN) **and I read his journals. Tehehe, he has journals. What guy has a journal? Anyway, every page since the day you git the paper cut was about you! And when I told him you were suffering, he startted sobbing." Wow. "He- he really does... love me." "Yes so go to him darling! Go to your true and one love!!! LOL I've always wanted to say that. Anyway, go to him! The Volturi and Carlisle are all in America and they won't be back until 10:00 am. tomorrow! So go!" and with that she hung up. I ran to Edward's room next store. He was in boxers picking out cloths. I didn't care. I made the first move. I ran up to him and pushed my lips. He raped his arms around my waist. He kissed my lips, to my cheeck, to my chin, to my neck, and then to my ear. I moaned.

" Ummm... are we... er.... inturupting anything?" Mariah said by the door next to Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and then Emmett who looked like he was gonna we his pants. "So... I can tell youare back together..." I felt like I was gonna turn red. "Yes," Edward started. "And if you exuse us we have alot of ceatching up to do." He winked at me and shut the door. He turned back to me and jumped on me.


	5. I miss you too

**HI PEOPLE!!! I AM SO SO SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED!!! I STARTED A NEW STORY CALLED VALENTINE'S DAY YOU ALL SHOULD READ!!! SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! I NEED MORE REVIEWS SO REVIEW!!!**

Bella/Riah POV

It was 1:00 am. I didn't know how we stopped. After Edward and I caught up with each other, we started talking about what we have been doing for what seemed like the last 1,000 years.

"...and every day since then I look at your picture every night. I never wash or drive my Volvo, never played the piano. I was as useless as a useless person (sorry my imagination is running out)." I sighed.

"Whats 's wrong," Edward said, lifting my chin up with his finger.

"In ten hours, Lucca will be back. And I was... cheating on him this whole night. I know how it feels to be cheated on,'

"You have been Cheated on?" He interrupted.

"Well, before I moved to Forks, and when I was still a witch, boys took advantage of me like crazy. I at least had a new boyfriend every week. Each one of them told me they loved me. But not enough to stop them from cheating." I looked up to see Edward's eyes schocked and angry.

"Bella, you know I would never cheat on you. Right?" I thought for a second.

"No of course not!" I said. I new Edward loved me as much as I loved him.

"Riah... Bella, do you really love me? Really?" I was schocked by his question.

"Of course I love you! You and Biannca are my life!"

"Bella, are you sure? You honestly love me more than Lucca?" Oh.

"Edward compared to you Lucca is like a dog. A dirty, stinky, stupid dog who is useless and has no respect for me." He smiled my crocked smile. I reached up and kissed his soft marble mouth.

"Tell me how much you love me." I whispered.

"My lovely, beautiful Bella, words fail to describe the pure, natural beauty of your glorious soul." If I was still alive, my heart would have skipped a beat.

"Bella, there ten minutes away!" I heard Mariah behind me. I turned around to see a smile on her pretty face. I ran over to her and hugged her- sobbing on her chest.

"Bella, you will be OK. I know you will. I Miss you to. Everybody misses you. Even your brothers. They are miserable without you." I looked up and she was still smiling, but she looked like she wanted to cry. She kissed my cheek and disappeared. I turned to Edward and kissed him again. "I love you." I told him with every truth in my heart turned on, and walked out of the room to face my abusive husband.

**HOPE YA'LL LIKED IT. REVEIW FOR MORE CHAPTERS! AND CHECK OUT MY NEW TWILIGHT FANFIC, VALENTINES DAY! :)**


	6. dirty little cheater

**ME: OH MY GOD I MADE IT BACK TO THE REAL WORLD!**

**SNOOKIE (FROM JERSY SHORE: YA WHERE THE HELL HAVE YA BEN *BITES A PICKLE***

**ME: WELL I TOOK A VACATION IN THE BRAMUTA TRIANGLE AND ALL OF A SUDDEN, I WAS IN A WARDROBE AND IN THIS WARDROBE, THERE WAS ****EALLY? I HEARED YOU PASSED OUT AT YOUR COUSINSA MAGICAL WORLD CALLED NARNIA AND THERE WERE MAN-HORSES AND TALKING LIONS AND AN MAN WHO WAS CALLED "THE GODFATHER"**

**SNOOKIE:really? I HEARD AT YOUR COUSINS **WEDDING,YOU PASSED OUT BECAUSE PEOPLE WERE GIVING YOU SIPS OF THIER WINE.

**ME: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA...**

**SNOOKIE: WELL ANYWAYI GOTTA GO FIND A HOT SINGLE GUIDO WHO LOVES TO...**

**ME: OK YAYAYAYYAYAYA I GOTTa go finnish this story! Bye!**

***suddenly Merlin the horse-man punches snooks in the nose and she passes out.***

After that night with Edward, i felt a lot better. I went to get ready for Lucca, when i stumbbled apon a suit case that i have never seen before.

I opened it up to find the schock of my life.

There we're tons of pictures of Lucca at strip clubs and bars with these slutty girls.

I wanted to punch that son of a...

I took a deep breath.

"Edward," i called...

**HEY PEOPLE SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED LATLEY. ITS A STORRY. BUT ANYWAY MY IMAGINATION IS RUNNING OUT SO SOMEONE REVIEW OR PM ME ABOUT WHAT COULD HAPPEN NEXT. IF I LIKE YOUR IDEA I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT AND I WILL... ERRRRRRRR... CURSE, (WELL NOT CURSE BUT YOU GET THE POINT) YOU WITH A GREAT FANFICTION LIFE FOREVER AND EVER AND YOU WILL GET MANY GOOD REVIEWS ON YOUR STORIES!1**


End file.
